100 words or less
by Almaseti
Summary: Three short (really short!) mini-fics with varied subjects. Fanfiction, only bite-sized!


Popcorn fics  
  
This funny little idea was borrowed from Saro. I can't say I'll be giving it back any time soon. ^_^  
  
Each ficlet is *supposed* to be about 100 words, but I've gone over that most (read: all) of the time. (Do you care?) One's only DBZ , one's exclusively Sailor Moon, and another is really a crossover. I might add some more, if I have any more ideas. Email me if any of it confuses you. (Almaseti at aol.com)  
  
Neither Sailor Moon nor Dragonball Z belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with them, and I don't make any money from it.  
  
Ha. Now you can't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You missed the birth by about a week. His name is Trunks." Vegeta nodded, studying the sleeping mother and child wordlessly. The boy didn't look like a Saiyan child. His tail had obviously been detached, probably right after birth. "He has your nose."  
  
Vegeta realized he was reaching out to stroke the child's head. He stopped.  
  
"Oh, go ahead. He is YOUR son, after all."  
  
Vegeta withdrew his hand. Bulma's mother sighed, then smirked, and gently untangled baby Trunks from his mother's arms. Trunks woke up, while Bulma slept like a baby. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Grinning widely, she picked up baby Trunks and carefully deposited him in his father's arms. "Remember to support his head!"  
  
He was, he reminded himself, furious about the boy's tail.  
  
But at that moment it was hard to care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It really isn't fair. It's just stupid, that's what it is. There's no reason I should be like this. There's no reason they should throw me a party if I am like this. It would be easier if I wasn't turning sixteen. It would be better if I look like I am sixteen. "Why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to be such a weirdo?"  
  
Puu just shakes her head. "It's not forever. Have some patience."  
  
Phooey. If I have to look like a little kid, I can damn well act like one too.  
  
"I know you don't like it."  
  
No really.  
  
She sighs. "You're welcome to stay here if you really want to, but don't you think you'd rather go to your party?"  
  
"How's this? I'll go if you come with me."  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
"Then I won't either."  
  
She chuckles. It's not funny. "I always do enjoy your company, Small Lady."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Saiya-jinn prince's dark eyes scanned the star-scape for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was following nothing but a rumor, but it was a widespread rumor. Those who followed that kind of thing said that every myth had a grain of truth in it, and if this "Moon Kingdom" really had the kind of magic it was rumored to...  
  
Vegeta shook his head. There was every chance it was wrong, that it was exaggerated, or that it didn't exist at all. But at the very least, he had to know if there was an individual capable of restoring a destroyed planet and the lives of its people. Not knowing would drive him insane.  
  
And if he did find it? His face bent into a malicious smirk. Vegeta-sei would be restored, one way or another.  
  
A bright flash of light interrupted his thoughts. It was followed by another, and then another. And the source of it was the same as his destination.  
  
He looked at the computer screen again and barely stopped himself from kicking the wall. Couldn't this lump of metal move any faster? He wanted to be there NOW.  
  
Vegeta nearly ripped the hatch open when the pod finally landed. He was greeted by ruins, buildings that would have been elegant had they not been charred and smashed together. Dead bodies lay everywhere, some burnt, some bloody and many looking merely asleep, although his scanner picked up no ki. Blast it!  
  
The machine beeped. Something had just turned up!  
  
The source was a tall woman with an elegant bearing that almost masked the ridiculous short-skirted outfit she wore. She leaned on a long key-shaped staff, and her head was tilted too far forward to see her expression.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward, crunching loose stone under his feet as he did. The noise alerted the woman to his presence, and she snapped her head up, exposing tear-filled eyes with bright red irises to surprised dark ones.  
  
Moments passed. The woman was the first to break eye contact. She shook her head, muttered something unintelligible and turned. Somehow, Vegeta had managed to miss the tall set of ornate doors that stood beside her, the ones she walked through. Before he could follow her, they blinked out of existence, leaving Vegeta alone on the lifeless moon.  
  
~~~  
  
Wasn't that fun? Criticism is welcome! 


End file.
